Proto Man
Proto Man, conocido como Blues (''ブルース Burūsu'') en Japón, es un personaje del [[Mega Man (universo)|universo Mega Man]], quien apareció por primera vez en el juego Mega Man 3, lanzado originalmente el 28 de septiembre de 1990. Perfil Proto Man es el predecesor de Rock y Roll, quien fue construido por el Dr. Thomas Light como el primer prototipo de robot humanoide capaz de pensar por su cuenta, por lo que sirve como una especie de "hermano mayor" para ambos robóts; sin embargo, el Dr. Light descubrió un problema muy severo en su estructura, el cual eventualmente lo haría dejar de funcionar. Temiendo que las reparaciones del Dr. Light le arrebataran su identidad, Proto Man huyó del laboratorio en donde fue creado, y vagó por el mundo hasta que su núcleo de energía estaba a punto de agotarse. Eventualmente, Proto Man fue encontrado por el Dr. Albert Wily, quien lo modificó para servir a sus propósitos, así como salvando su vida, una deuda que Proto Man estuvo dispuesto a pagar. En Mega Man 3, sus encuentros contra Mega Man le hacen descubrir los verdaderos planes del Dr. Wily, por lo que abandonó al científico y juró detenerle; a pesar de esto, Proto Man no reveló su identidad ni aceptó ayuda del Dr. Light, decidiendo seguir su propio camino. En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' El 15 de abril del año 2015, se lanzó a la venta un atuendo descargable para el Tirador Mii, el cual está basado en Proto Man. Proto Man también aparece como un trofeo objeto en el modo Mundo Smash. Al ser utilizado, devuelve el efecto de un trofeo usado contra el jugador. Galería Artwork del traje de Proto Man.jpg|Un Tirador Mii con la armadura y casco de Proto Man. Código QR para el Mii de Proto Man.jpg|Código QR para obtener el Mii basado en Proto Man. Trofeo de Proto Man en Mundo Smash SSB4 (Wii U).png|Trofeo de Proto Man en el Mundo Smash. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Proto Man :Un robot prototipo desarrollado por el Dr. Light. Una vez concluida su construcción, se detectó un grave problema con su núcleo energético. Rehusó la ayuda del Dr. Light marchándose para morir solo, pero el Dr. Wily lo recuperó para convertirlo en una máquina de combate. Es un lobo solitario que a veces ha sido amigo de Mega Man, y a veces su enemigo. :*''NES: Mega Man 3'' (02/1992) :*''SNES: Mega Man 7 '' (03/1995) Inglés :Proto Man :A prototype robot developed by Dr. Light. After his completion, a critical problem was found in his energy core. He fled Dr. Light's care to die alone, but was then recovered by Dr. Wily and converted into a fighting machine. Since then, he's been both friend and foe to Mega Man and always something of a lone wolf. :*''NES: Mega Man 3'' (11/1990) :*''SNES: Mega Man 7'' (09/1995) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Proto Man es integrado como uno de los personajes que aparecen en el Smash final de Mega Man, Mega Leyendas. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Personajes no jugables